Gato negro
by Mademoiselle Noir
Summary: Inglaterra hace enfadar a España en una reunión, por lo que Francia tiene que sacar a rastras a la nación Española. De vuelta al hotel los dos países se encuentran y un gato negro se les cruza, ¿será esta la solución a sus peleas? UK/fem!Spain. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Axis power Hetalia no me pertenece. Es obra de Himayura-sama.

**G**ato _n_egro**.**

Un silencio envolvió la sala de conferencias. Todos miraban expectantes la escena, pues España era muy tranquila y pocas veces se enfadaba. Muchos países rezaban para que la española no sacase a la luz su modo imperio, no tenían muy buenos recuerdos de _Lola_ y no querían volver a encontrarse con el filo de esa infalible hacha. ¿La razón de la pelea? Inglaterra se había metido la pata recordando y burlándose del día en el cual él venció a su Armada invencible. España estaba hecha una furia y soltó insultos no muy bonitos dirigidos al inglés.

—No me extraña que Italia del sur sea tan malhablado, _Isabel_ —se burló el rubio.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para España, no solo había recordado ese estúpido día, sino que también se había metido con Romano y la había llamado por su nombre humano.

—¡A Romano no le metas en esto! ¡Y no me llames por mi nombre humano, cejotas! —exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Y ahí fue donde Francia tuvo que intervenir sujetando a su amiga para que no se lanzase a matar a Inglaterra. El rubio de ojos azules la sacó a rastras de la sala y después del edificio. Cuando se aseguró de que la chica de pelo castaño no se escaparía llamó a Prusia, sabía que la española necesitaba despejarse y no había nada mejor que irse de copas con sus dos mejores amigos.

El bad friends trio se pasó todo el día de bar en bar, ignorando las llamadas de los demás países que estaban reunidos.

—Isa, tranquila, ignora a ese idiota —gritó el pruso levantando su jarra de cerveza—. ¡El no es para nada awesome!

Se notaba a distancia que el albino estaba ya borracho, aun así no era el único, al francés también le sobraban al menos dos copas. La española todavía se encontraba en perfectas condiciones por que solo se había tomado una copa de vino y después lo único que había bebido eran refrescos, no le apetecía mucho emborracharse estando tan enfadada.

Horas después, cuando empezaba a anochecer decidieron volver a los hoteles. Francia y Prusia se fueron por una calle distinta a la que conducía al hotel de España, pues esta se alojaba en un lugar distinto. Isabel dudó unos instantes si dejarlos solos con la borrachera que llevaban sus dos amigos pero ellos la convencieron con argumentos poco creíbles, de todas formas ahora la española necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y ellos podían cuidarse solitos.

Las calles estaban iluminadas únicamente por unas farolas y el ruido que hacían los tacones de la chica resonaba con cierto eco. Iba despacio, sin ninguna prisa y dejando que la fría marea despejase sus pensamientos. Al oír otros pasos distintos a los suyos, España giró la cabeza hacía atrás por inercia. Deseo no haberlo hecho. Detrás de ella caminaba cierta nación rubia, de ojos verdes y pobladas cejas. El británico sonrió al escuchar un bufido por parte de aquella mujer.

—¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? —preguntó la chica del pelo castaño dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Esto provocó que el rubio aumentase su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No te sigo, solamente voy a mi hotel.

España no lo podía creer, ese cejas pobladas estaba en el mismo hotel que ella. Arthur la alcanzó y empezó a caminar al lado de la española. Isabel intentó acelerar el paso pero cada vez que iba más rápido el ingles la alcanzaba, suspiró resignada y decidió solo ignorarlo. La chica de los ojos verdes frunció el ceño, ¿por qué tardaban tanto en llegar el hotel? Cuando ella misma fue a la reunión por la mañana le había parecido que había menos distancia. Inglaterra estaba harto de tanto silencio y estaba empezando a aburrirse, por lo que decidió molestar más a España.

—Ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte dejar la reunión —pronunció mirándola.

La ibérica se quedó parada, el británico, unos pasos más adelante, se paró y se giró para mirar a la mujer.

—Primero, Francis ha sido quien me ha sacado a rastras para que no te partiese en dos con _Lola_ y segundo, tú no eres quien para hablarme de irresponsabilidad, maldito _pirata_ —farfulló la española con algo de odio.

Arthur la miró sorprendido, estaba claro que la había afectado que él hubiese mencionado aquella época en la reunión.

—No me digas que todavía me guardas rencor de cuando era pirata.

Isabel rió de forma amarga y le miró con los ojos algo vidriosos, no quería llorar pero el tema la superaba.

—Es normal, aparte de derrotar a mi Armada, me torturaste, me trataste como a un perro y me violaste cada una de las veces que me secuestraste. Yo…

La chica no continuó hablando, solo se quedó quieta, mirando a un punto detrás de el rubio. Al darse cuenta de lo que la española hacía, Arthur se giró y vislumbró un gato negro debajo de una farola. El felino se desperezó y cruzo por delante de las dos naciones desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

La española frunció el ceño con angustia, mientras que el inglés sonrió de forma agradecida.

—Mierda, ahora solo me faltaba esto —musitó la mujer.

—Pues para mi es de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en el día.

Isabel sacudió la cabeza, en España que un gato negro daba mala suerte y sabía que en Gran Bretaña era al contrarío, daba buena suerte. Arthur se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, ese pequeño animal le había concedido la suerte necesaria para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Aprovechó un despisto de la mujer que ahora tenía en frente y la sujetó de la mano echando a correr. Ella protestaba alegando que no podía correr bien con tacones pero él no se detuvo en ningún momento.

España estaba sorprendida. A Isabel no le sorprendió que el hombre la hubiese llevado a aquel puente, pues era uno de los lugares más hermosos de la ciudad, sino que, él la arrastrase solo para llevarla hasta allí. Estuvieron un rato callados, mirando como las luces se reflejaban en el agua.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el ex pirata.

Lo miró sorprendida.

—Siento todo lo que te he hecho, se que con disculparme no se va a arreglar nada. Pero creo que te debo una disculpa.

Y antes de que pudiese responderlo para la "desgracia" de España, Inglaterra la besó. Fue un beso algo pasional, pero no tanto como los que le daba cada vez que terminaba en el calabozo del barco que antes tenía el rubio. Ella fue poco a poco correspondiendo y él, al notarlo, intensificó el beso apretando a la mujer contra él.

España era lo único que lo volvía loco de esa manera. Sus ojos verdes, sus tranquilas sonrisas, la fiereza que mostraba en las pasadas batallas, su risa, las miradas de enfado especiales que solo eran para él, su cuerpo… Todo. Esa maldita mujer lo enloquecía demasiado para su gusto.

Para la nación hispana ese momento no fue como cuando pasaba los días en el camarote del capitán inglés, era mucho más respetuoso y tierno, no tan brusco y áspero, tampoco sabía a ron. El mayor secreto de Isabel era que a pesar de todo lo que él la había hecho no había podido evitar enamorarse del rubio, tal vez… Tal vez pudiese perdonarlo.

El beso se rompió por falta de aire, Arthur miró fijamente a España.

—Me has correspondido.

—Lo sé, yo estaba aquí y me he dado cuenta —dijo con sarcasmo mientras sonreía—. Creo que voy a perdonarte.

El gato negro si que le había dado muy buena suerte, es más, cumplió un deseo que tenía desde hace algunos años, pensó el ingles.

Por su parte España si había tenido mala suerte al final, uno de sus tacones se rompió y eran sus zapatos favoritos. Tendría que comprarse un nuevo par.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Muy buenas tardes/días/noches, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer one-shot y mi primer fic de Hetalia. No es muy bueno pero tampoco está muy mal. ¿Merezco algún tomatazo? Espero que no… si me dejáis un review, por favor, críticas constructivas sobre todo. No os cortéis al mencionar errores y siento el posible occ.**

**¡Hasta la próxima~!**


End file.
